Blood Rules
by DinerGuy
Summary: The stakes are as high as always. Now might not be the best time to pass out from blood loss. Missing scene for 01.02 "Moscow Rules"


_A/N: As usual with these things, this is all Vickie's fault._

 _I will freely admit that from episode 1,_ The Brave _has become one of my new favorite shows. I love everything about the characters and the plotlines and… well, just everything. So of course, that means fic. Hooray!_

 _Standard disclaimers apply. All mistakes are mine because I was too eager to post and didn't wait for a beta._

 _MISSING SCENE SO SPOILERS APPLY! (Just fyi. Don't say I didn't warn ya.)_

* * *

The plan was simple. Rig the warehouse, plant a few handprints to bait their pursuers in, and leave the vehicle in plain sight. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part came when they had finished and had to rush back to join the others at the chopper.

That shouldn't have been the hard part either; it was only made so by what had come before—when they'd had to perform an emergency medical procedure on their way out of town. Even though Cassie had held her own admirably, the bad guys had still gotten in some licks themselves, and the CIA officer had come dangerously close to bleeding out.

Each of the team members had been ready to volunteer for the transfusion, but a quick check with D.C. had confirmed that Adam was the only match to Cassie's blood type. That was fine with him, and within a minute, McG had the lines hooked up and flowing.

It was most obvious on McG's face, but Adam could tell the medic wasn't the only one worried about their team leader. It seemed simple enough to sit down, roll up a sleeve, and wait—but anyone who had ever given blood knew how the process affected the donor. An imbalance of the proportion that a transfusion required was no minor thing. All of the team members knew Adam well enough to trust that he knew what he was doing, but the concern still flickered in their expressions.

But now, as Adam jogged behind Preach on their way to the chopper, he suddenly realized just how appropriate their concern had been. He'd pushed everything but the mission to the back of his mind up until just then, but now a wave of nausea broadsided him and it was as sudden and shocking as if he'd been hit with a bullet.

Adam blinked hard and shook his head, feeling the stumble in his feet more than actually seeing his path shift. The lightheadedness was getting worse, and even though he forced himself onward, he could feel his feet tangling up again. He stumbled again and paused this time, putting his hands on his knees and leaning over as he heaved for breath.

He glanced back up to find Preach watching him in concern. Not wanting to let the others know what was going on, at least not until he was sure it was going to be an issue, Adam just waved a hand at the concerned eyebrow Preach was giving him.

Thankfully, that was when the analysts in D.C. decided to chime in and interrupt anything Preach was going to say.

 _"Dalton,"_ Noah spoke up, _"Zbarov has found your vehicle. I repeat, he has found your vehicle."_

A moment later, the explosion from the warehouse lit up the night sky and rocked the ground under their feet.

 _"Yes, tactical trucks are heading for the explosion,"_ Hannah added, confirming that things had gone exactly as planned.

Satisfied, Adam and Preach grinned at each other. Adam could just imagine the rest of the team springing into action to get to the LZ as soon as possible. Their plan had worked, but they only had a small window of time to carry out the rest of it.

 _"Mortem 2, you are clear to land,"_ came Noah's voice again.

Adam pushed back to a standing position, fully intending to sprint for the chopper as well, but everything around him spun again, and he was forced to halt his forward movement in favor of keeping everything in his stomach where it belonged.

"Top?" Preach asked quietly.

 _"One! Two! Three!"_ They could hear Jaz's voice as she counted off passengers loading into the chopper.

Adam shook his head again. It would pass, he knew, and right now, the only thing that mattered was getting to their evac before the team was forced to leave without them.

 _"Mortem 2,"_ Noah sounded slightly concerned as he gave the report, _"you are clear of threats but not for long."_

At that, Preach shook his head, and Adam could swear the other man actually rolled his eyes as well—although he couldn't be sure it wasn't that his own vision was swirling or if the gesture had actually been made. Preach strode forward to close the few paces between himself and his team leader, then grabbed the back of Adam's shirt and hauled the shorter man to his feet.

 _"Recommend immediate dust-off,"_ Noah added.

He and Preach had been teammates long enough that they could read each other's minds, and Adam knew exactly what the other man was thinking. They were both getting out of this, and Preach wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He started running, pushing Adam just ahead of him.

When Adam's feet stumbled again a few paces later, Preach gave him another encouraging nudge—well, it was more of a shove, but given the situation, that was to be expected—and somehow they both continued down the road.

Adam swallowed hard and pushed the dizziness to the back of his mind, even as he pushed himself to run harder… run faster… stop and worry about everything else later… but just get to that chopper!

 _"Mortem 2? Mortem 2?"_ Noah's voice was even more urgent than before.

Even as the man's voice faded from their comms, Preach and Adam rounded the corner and came out between the two steel pillars and bushes that stood on the side of the clearing. The whirrr of the spinning helicopter blades drowned out whatever any of the team was yelling then, but Adam could see Jaz jumping down from the helicopter as the two men rushed toward the open door of the bird.

Adam knew he wasn't running in the straightest line he'd ever made, but right now, he really didn't care. He followed closely behind Preach as they crossed the small clearing, slowing only when the other man slowed to board.

Jaz counted off, tapping Preach's back as he climbed in. "Four!"

Catching sight of the barely-masked worry on her face, Adam couldn't resist a crack as he boarded the chopper. "Did you see the signal?" he grinned.

Now he knew she'd rolled her eyes. Jaz shook her head in amusement as she practically shoved Adam into the chopper. "Five!" she yelled, then she climbed in behind him and slid the door shut.

And then they lifted off and spun their way across the night sky.

No one breathed easily quite yet, though; they were all quite aware of what could still happen to them as they flew over the city. It hadn't even been a full night since the first bird they'd loaded Cassie onto had been shot down.

When Noah announced that they were clear of weapons range, everyone let out the collective breath they had been holding at the words.

Amir and Jaz leaned their heads back against the side of the helicopter and visibly relaxed. Jaz released the tight grip she'd had on her rifle and let a tired but victorious smile escape to play on her face.

"Hey, Preach, hold this for me." McG handed a small flashlight to the man beside him, tilting his head to indicate Cassie on the other side. With a nod of consent, the CIA officer lifted the hem of her shirt so that the medic could check the bandage on her side.

Even as he held the light for McG, Preach glanced over to raise an eyebrow at Adam. The look on his face spoke volumes, but Adam just grinned in reassurance and shook his head. It was nothing a good nap and decent meal wouldn't fix.

For now, he was just going to enjoy the ride and appreciate the team he had around him…

…and possibly take the first leg of that nap before they landed back at the base.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
